Pirate Babies!
by XxSoraTenshixX
Summary: A series of stories about Sakura and her son/daughter with random One Piece male as the father. This is just a story idea, please tell me if you want me to continue this idea.
1. Portgas D Ame

**Pirate Babies!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece

**Title:** Like Father, like son

* * *

Sakura stared down at her 5 year old son. He was sleeping soundly on her back with a goofy face that reminded her of her husband, Portgas D. Ace. Her son resembled his father so much that the only difference was that he had his mother's emerald eyes and he had his hair up in a spike ponytail that reminds one of Shikamaru's hair style. There were riding on the back of a sea king that was "tamed" by her son, Portgas D. Ame commonly known as Haruno Ame. Sakura smiled at the memory of when she found Ame and the sea king together 5 months ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Ame and Sakura went to the beach to eat and have a fun time since it was Ame's first time._

_Sakura left for 5 minutes…. JUST 5 FREAKING MINUTES to go get the picnic basket and what does she find but her 5 year old son talking to a sea king, an enormous one at that. Sakura was about to faint when she saw the sea king talking to her son as if understanding what he was saying. Sakura found out that day that her son had the weirdest power to communicate with sea based creatures. She checked if he had eaten any Devil Fruit but he seemed to be fine swimming in sea water. _

_Ame asked if he could keep the sea king as a pet and of course she said no but then Ame pulled out the biggest weapon he had, the puppy eyes. Now Sakura is usually immune to any puppy eyes and is proud of this fact; but, since Ame had Ace's facial features it was impossible to say no. Sakura decided to keep the sea king, Ame named him Ryu._

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura and Ame were riding Ryu to surprise Ace; usually Ace visits them instead of Ame and Sakura visiting him. Ace was afraid that the government would find out about Ame and execute him for being his son so he and Sakura decided that she would live on his hometown to take care of Ame.

Ame had been so excited to be on a real pirate ship and to meet his father that he stayed up all day and night for the past 2 days. The sea king was approaching the Moby Dick that was less than 2 miles away.

**On the Moby Dick**

"Oi! Humongous sea king approching!" said a pirate under the first commander. Most of the commanders were on the deck of the ship. The only ones not on were the 2nd, 5th, 6th, and the 11th commander. Marco thought this was odd seeing as how Whitebeard's presence had an effect on all the sea creatures. As the sea king approached he saw a figure on top of the sea king. The sea king stopped at the edge of the Moby Dick; the figure jumped down.

Sakura appeared before them with a bundle behind her, of course most of the commanders knew what the bundle was; however, most of the crew didn't. Ace bragged about his brat almost too every commander who would listen now a days, none of the commanders didn't know Ame personally of course.

"Ohayo," Sakura said. Every one stared at her. Most of the crew knew who she was because of her wanted poster or because she was Ace's girlfriend, not many people knew they were married. "Where is Ace?"

Marco replied, "he's probably in the mess hall right now, yoi" pointing to the downstairs.

"Arigato." Sakura left to go see her husband hoping he wasn't sleeping in his food. When she reached the mess hall she could see Ace's face down into his food, his hand holding a piece of bread in his hands. Not many people were down here except a few pirates. Ame was beginning to wake up and look around, he saw his father and jumped down from his mother's back. He pounced on Ace and Ace was abruptly woken up. Both Ame and Ace fell to the floor and Ace looked down to see what hit him with a tick mark on his fore head.

"Oi! Ame what are you doing here?" all anger dissipated and replaced by joy.

"Mama wanted to see you and I wanted to see you too!" replied Ame with a huge grin on his face. Ace stood up and picked up Ame. He walked toward Sakura, with a smile on his face, and gave her a kiss that lasted for a minute. Sakura kissed back missing his presence.

"Ewww… Let's go! I want to show you something dad!" exclaimed Ame. The two broke apart and both smiled at eachother.

"Okay, you wanted to show your father your pet right?" asked Sakura as she held hands with Ace.

"Yep! You'll be so surprised dad!" shouted Ame who was placed down and ran to the deck. Ace and Sakura followed their son.

"Ace is the gaki you were talking about, yoi?" asked Marco when they reached to the top. All the commanders were surrounding poor Ame, who didn't know any of them.

"Oi, stop surrounding my kid!" Ace commanded. The commanders stepped back in compliance. Ame ran toward his father and hid behind his legs. Most of the pirates on board were surprised; the 2nd commander had a son.

"Dad, I want to show you Ryu my pet Sea King!" said Ame catching Ace's attention. Ame pointed toward the edge of the ship and there stood Ryu.

"Gah! It's huge!" replied Ace. Ame nodded with a smile on his chubby cheeks.

"Yeah! I wanted to show you something else too!" cried Ame catching everyone's attention. He stood in front of his dad.

He started to do hand signs Horse, Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. "Fire style-"

"W-wait, Ame son-" Sakura muttered in panic, she didn't know that he was going to do _**that **_jutsu. She was about to stop her son but it was too late.

"-Fire ball jutsu!" Ame finished. A great fireball flew out of his mouth and hit Ace; the fire sends the fire wielder to the ground.

"Ace!" cried Sakura going toward him. "Are you okay?" Sakura reached him thought since he was a logia type he wasn't as hurt as much. She gasped when Ace sprung alive on his feet from the deck, as if he was not even hurt from his son's power, smoke was coming from his shorts. Ace happily greeted his son instead and proudly patted Ame on his back.

"That's my son!" Ace beamed.

Ame grinned at his father, slightly blushing as his father showered him praises, and their son extended his right arm while his hand formed a 'v' sign. Sakura bemusedly roller her eyes. Like father, like son indeed.

**I am going to do either Law next or Marco. You can tell me which people you would like next though. I also am going to update this whenever I feel like it because I am trying to focus on **_**New World. **_**By the way I'm going to do shorter chapters, under at most 1000 words.** **RXR**

**See ya next time,**

** XxSoraTenshixX**


	2. Trafalgar Hikari

**Pirate Babies!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece

**Title:** Over Protective

* * *

Sakura stared at the scene before her. She saw her 3 year old daughter, Trafalgar Hikari, try to convince her father she was old enough to have boys over for her birthday party. Hikari had black curly hair tied up into pig tails with bright green eyes.

"Daddy! I can invite anyone I want to my party you promised! I want to invite Ace!"Hikari exclaimed while pouting. Ace was Nami's and Luffy's 4 year old son.

"No…. I remember the last time you invited that boy. He kissed you on the cheek because he didn't have a present." Law said refusing everything that was said to him.

"But…. daddy…. you promised me that I could invite anyone…." Hikari said as she was starting the water works.

Law flinched, "But sweet heart, Ace is just trouble can you not invite him….?"

Hikari started crying and Sakura was silently giggling at the scene. She went over to pick up Hikari and sing her a lullaby to calm her down. "Now Hikari has a good point babe, why can't we just invite Ace to the party?" Sakura thought that the kiss from Ace was a sweet gesture so did every other mom that came.

"Because he is the son of _Straw Hat_, who by the way couldn't pronounce my last name right…." Law grumbled. "Also, you know how much trouble Straw Hat gets into, what if he pulls my sweet Hikari into the mess?"

"Ara, you seem to be over protective of our little Hikari…" Sakura giggled as her husband turned red. "I can't wait to see your reaction when our Hikari brings home her first boyfriend."

"Boyfriend! No, never I won't allow it; not until she is 30!" Law exclaimed which was really out of character for him.

Hikari looked up from the shoulder of Sakura and pouted at Law. "I hate you daddy, I am never going to talk to you again!"

Just as the sentence came out of her mouth, Law went pale as if a bullet had shot him. Law froze and started to twitch, his sweet Hikari hated him….. and it was the first time she said anything like that to anyone. Hikari went back to laying her head against Sakura's shoulder. Law then proceeded to drop down to the floor with a face plant.

"My, my I think you should apologize to daddy." Sakura said to Hikari. Hikari then looked over to her daddy and thought about it. She then proceeded to get out of her mother's arms and onto the floor.

She walked over then said, "I'm sorry daddy….."

Law sprung to life as if he had been reborn. He grabbed Hikari off her feet and into his arms and mumbled into her ear.

Hikari nodded and said, "Will you let me invite Ace?"

Law thought for a moment and nodded. "Only if you let me have his heart for the whole party" Law said with a creepy grin.

"Daddy!"

**RXR tell me what you think about it. I'm probably doing Zoro next.**

**After Zoro will be either:**

**Luffy**

**Sanji**

**Marco**


	3. Roronoa Haru & Cho

**Pirate Babies!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or One Piece

**Title: **Babies?

* * *

Sakura was sitting on the couch with her husband, Roronoa Zoro, watching her two, 4 year old children play. Twins who caused more trouble than Luffy, the girl's name was Roronoa Cho and the boy's name was Roronoa Haru.

While Zoro was drinking sake, Cho stopped what she was doing and stared at Zoro. She then said, "Where do babies come from daddy?"

Zoro spitted out his drink and stared at her. Sakura was giggling and watched the scene before her.

"Yeah, where do they come from?" Haru asked.

Zoro scratched the back of his head. "Geez…." He mumbled and looked at his wife and then back to his children. "Um how do I put this… well, it comes from me and mommy having -"

Sakura smacked the back of his head. "Zoro!"

"What is it woman? I was just explaining it to them…." Zoro grumbled to himself.

"What's wrong mommy?" Haru asked.

"Did daddy do something wrong?" asked Cho.

Sakura sweated bullets, "N-nothing, anyway babies come from…."

"Well?" asked both Haru and Cho.

"Eto…. um…. they come from the stork and Santa. See when a mummy and daddy love each other very much, they pray to Santa for him to drop a few hints to Mr. Stork, Santa's personal friend. If Mr. Stork thinks Mummy and Daddy can handle a baby, he will carefully go to the hospital and drop the baby off in mommy's arms." Sakura stated. She looked at her two children. Zoro just stared at his wife wondering how she came up with this BS.

They looked at each other, and then looked back at their parents.

"But….. Akio said they come from mommy and daddy…." Haru said while glancing at Sakura and Zoro. Akio was Sanji's and Nami's son who hung out with Haru and Cho a lot. Cho nodded along with what Haru said.

Zoro had a scary look on his face. He jumped off the couch and ran out the door. Sakura could hear shouting and loud noises coming from outside.

"You shitty cook! What the hell are you teaching my son and daughter you asshole!" the voice of her husband shouted.

"Nani! You third rate swordsman I didn't teach them anything! They probably got it from your tiny ass brain!" a voice of a familiar cook said; right as Sanji said that, Nami came in dragging Akio along into the place where the Roronoa family were currently at.

"Can you take care of him?" asked Nami with one hell of a look on her face. Sakura just nodded as Nami went out of the door.

"STOP CUSSING!" shouted Nami from the other side of the door.

As the noise continued all three of the children stared at Sakura. "So…. mommy do babies really come from you and daddy?" asked Cho.

Then there was a huge crash and the noise of a thunderbolt. Sakura sweat dropped and looked outside. She then looked back at the children and said, "Can you ask me that later sweetie? I'm gonna go outside for a second, don't do anything…" Sakura went out the door to see the commotion.

Inside with the kids, Akio started talking. "Daddy taught me how to pick up a girl, even though I don't know what it means….."

"Really?" asked Haru.

"Can you teach us?" Cho asked.

"Well, of course." Akio said as he explained to them, whilst their parents were fighting outside not knowing the trouble that was brewing inside.

**Lol, RXR and tell me what you think! I'm going to do Sanji next. Then Luffy after that either Chopper or Marco and let me tell you now I don't know how I am going to do Chopper…. at all….**

**See ya,**

**XxSoraTenshixX**


End file.
